


Hidden Love

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fangirl, Lucy is a shipper, M/M, fangirl!Lucy, minor relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a hardcore shipper and she ships two of her friends really hard, she even writes about them (sorry for the shitty summary ;_;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> FIC TIME! \o/
> 
> First of all, I'd like to apologize for ALL the mistakes you'll find in my story because English is not my mother tongue (French is)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy fangirl!Lucy~

Hi! I’m Lucy Heartfilia. Recently, I joined a guild named Fairy Tail. I love the ambiance, everyone’s kind with me. I’m an ordinary seventeen year-old girl, except for one thing. I love boy’s love. I’m what’s called a hardcore shipper. My OTPs are mainly fictional but I have one which isn’t. I mean, the two guys I ship are real. Ad I ship them so hard that it physically hurts. They often argue, but I know that deep inside they’re in love with each other. I KNOW it and you won’t make me think otherwise.

 

Ah! Here they are, arguing as usual. Gray’s face is really near Natsu’s. KISS HIM, FOR GOD’S SAKE! You know you want it, I can tell thanks to your eyes filled with love and desire for Natsu. You aren’t fooling anyone, Gray. Poor Juvia, if only she knew about her beloved man. Natsu and Gray are so gay for each other, I’m surprise no one noticed.

"Ah those two. They argue so often. »

« Yes, they look like an old couple, don’t you think so, Mirajane? »

« I wouldn’t say ‘old couple’, but they’re funny to watch, aren’t they, Lucy? »

« Yes, they are » I smile as my friend gives me a glass of water. She’s so blind. How can’t she notice? It’s so OBVIOUS! We can see it like the nose on the middle of the face!

 

Those two make me write about them. I wrote before, but what would I do if Natsu found my stories about him and Gray? An idea pops in my head. What if they did phone sex? And Natsu would be so embarrassed. And Gray would enjoy it.

« Lucy? Is everything alright? You made a weird noise. » I can feel my cheeks blush.

« I’m a little tired, it’s nothing, really. Thanks for worrying, Natsu. » Don’t worry about me! Worry about your boyfriend, Juvia tries to steal him from you! But knowing that Natsu is in love with Gray hurts me a bit because I have feelings for Natsu. Deep feelings. But I know where my place is. They’re in love, I won’t break their couple like Juvia tries to do.

« Is it gonna be okay? » My friend looks concerned. « You’re so red. Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe you should go to bed. » I smile.

« Thanks for worrying. You’re right, Natsu, I should go to bed. » And write my idea down before forgetting it.

 

I put my pajamas on and start writing:

« ‘You want me to tease you, don’t you?’ Gray whispered.

‘I… I don’t know, Gray.’ Natsu replied.

‘I wanna tease you, and you like it, don’t you.’

‘It’s always so weird, I don’t know if I like it or not.’

‘But it feels good, doesn’t it?’ ‘No, it’s weird. It’s not good, nor bad, just weird. But I have to admit that I like when you tease me.’ » I giggle as I write my smutty fan fiction. I totally heard their voice when I read what I wrote. I can hear Natsu begging Gray to continue teasing him. I love the idea of a virgin!Natsu and a dominant!Gray. I finish my work and go to bed. I’m so satisfied of myself.

 

One day, Natsu noticed I was writing.

« What are you writing? Is it a story? » Yes, it’s you. With Gray. Against a wall. Fucking you until you beg for mercy.

« More like a diary. » He tries to read. « Natsu, it’s personal, it’s a diary. »

« Oh, excuse me. » I’ve been so scared! I was writing a smut scene! I finally decide to go in my room. I heard some weird noises on my way.

« Not here. Anybody can walk on us. » Gray? Don’t tell me he’s… With Natsu…

« Shut up, Gray, YOU’ll make someone walk on us. » Natsu? Don’t tell me they’re ACTUALLY together! I walk in the direction of voices. Is Natsu the dominant one? I was wrong from the start. Natsu’s big eyes fooled me. I always thought he was a bottom, not a top.

 

I’ll never forget what I saw. I nearly fainted. Natsu pressing his body against Gray’s. They were kissing and a moan escaped from Natsu’s mouth.

« Gray… You drive me crazy. I want you so badly and OH MY GOD LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! » He pushed himself from Gray. So Natsu’s the dominant one. I just can’t believe it.

« Maybe she wants to join us. Don’t you want to join us, Lucy? » My OTP is canon! I can’t say a word. Is my OTP canon or is it just a dream?

« Stop saying such things! Lucy’s not like that! » Natsu took my hands in his.

« We need you to keep our little secret. Can you do this, Lucy? » My OTP is canon! MY OTP IS CANON! MY. OTP. IS. CANON. I try to hold my tears, but it’s hard.

« S-Sure! Your secret is safe with me. You can trust me, guys. I won’t tell a word. »

« Thank you » My pink-haired friend hugged me.

« I hope homosexuality doesn’t shock. I’m gay but Gray’s bisexual. »

« Not at all. As long as you don’t hurt anyone, you’ll still be my friend, Natsu. »

« Thanks again, Lucy. »

« We won’t forget what you do for us. »

« Don’t worry, Gray. » This time it’s him who hugged me and Natsu kissed my cheek.

 

I finally went to my bedroom crying over my OTP. I can’t believe it’s actually canon! I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn’t. I’m so happy!!!


End file.
